secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.4
Forum Link: Original Post Colin Linden =Second Life 1.4.0 Release Notes, June 15, 2004= More detailed information on the new features in Second Life 1.4 can be found in the starter guide that can be found at http://secondlife.com/download/guides.php Audio Audio in Second Life has been improved, with a rewrite of the core audio engine. New features and improvements to existing features include: * HTTP audio streaming on a per-parcel basis. You can specify an HTTP audio stream on a parcel from the parcel properties pane, which will be played on a parcel if the user has enabled streaming audio. * Audio can now be localized to your parcel by checking the "Local Sound(?)" check box in the parcel options dialog. This is the equivalent of putting that parcel inside a soundproof box - no outside sounds will be played in the parcel, and none of your sounds will be heard outside of the parcel. Bug Fixes and Improvements * Mute no longer requires a restart to take effect, and will properly stop transfers of audio data. * Sound preloads should no longer dramatically decrease the performance of viewers in the area. * Much improved prioritization of audio downloads. * Improved prioritization of playback priority - in particular, looped sounds should work much more effectively. New Vehicle Modes * Camera/mouse-driven vehicle control - vehicle turns in direction of camera. * Camera can be either object-relative (look to the left and vehicle keeps turning left) or world-relative (look to the north, and vehicle turns to the north). Custom Animations * You can upload animations from Poser 4 or 5 by exporting .BVH files * Various settings can be changed for the animation, at upload time only. * New script call - LLGetAnimationList() returns a list of all active animations. * Animations can be triggered by scripts by name if and only if they sit in the object inventory. Custom Gestures * Gestures have been changed significantly for the 1.4 release. They now reside in your inventory as items, and can be copied and traded. * Gestures can now be composed of multiple steps, which can be animations, sounds, chat, and pauses. XML-RPC * XML-RPC has been completed and integrated into the 1.4 release. See Preview guide and scripting documentation for more information. Object Transmission * Transmission of objects to you from the servers is much improved, with better allocation of bandwith by importance of the object. Inventory * Faster inventory downloads. * Separate library for common items. Inventory items that are shared by everyone are not stored in an Inventory Library. Improved Build Tools * Object position/rotation/scale always visible (which one you see depends on which tool is active). * Rotation now works at 1 degree increments, from 0 to 359 degrees. * New rotation snap tool allows you to quickly align object axes along world axes. * Streamlined all manipulator tools (only important information shown) Scripting Language Changes * LSL state changes to the same state no longer trigger either state_exit or state_entry events. * Fixed a compiler problem where repeated compiles weren't cleaning out all temporary data. * Fixed texture typo in llSetPrimitiveParams. * Parenthesis weren't evaluating to the correct type. Private Islands * You can set the sun position to a fixed location on your estate. * It is now possible to have different terrain textures on different simulators. * There are now access/ban lists for estate owners. Minor Changes/Bug Fixes * Bandwidth settings are now a single slider, from 50 to 1000Kbps in 50 Kbps increments. The default is 300Kbps. * There is no longer an "Audio Download" indicator - there is now a separate graph in the debug panel for "Asset", which keeps track of how much bandwidth is being used to download audio files and animation files. * Paying someone via the "Find" directory now includes the user to be paid in the dialog. * Hovering the mouse over land with no scripts allowed shows "No Scripts" in the tooltip. * Delete key behavior changed. If focus is in a text editor and delete will actually delete something, then delete the text. Otherwise try to delete selected object in world. * Land selection highlight now correct when selecting land across a simulator boundary. * There is now a "Partner" field in your profile. * Officers can modify group parcel access even if the group isn't currently set as active. * Improved fast UI update mechanism. * "Recenter every click" option has been deprecated. * Teleport blocked message is more informative. * Fixed bugs that would occasionally result in incorrect updating of terrain at edges of simulators. * Added one new tree type. * There is now a nighttime brightness slider in the Preferences/Display panel. Various Scripting Language Fixes * if (vector) should now work properly * for (i=0,j=0;...) should work properly * script interface now includes integer in XML-RPC return message * fixed torus parameters in llSetPrimitiveParams Category:Release Notes